


Dial 1

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anger, Blind Date, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Confusion, Dating, Dating Companies, Dating service, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Stress, Trouble, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: It has been two years since Lucy broke up with her ex-fiancee and dated anyone. She was given a card by a good friend Mirajane and assured of the 'good results'. It was taking a chance, she knew, but what better way to get back into the dating scene than with a little help of a Dating Service? Only, she had no clue what she was doing by calling up 'Dial 1'. Watch as the crazy unfolds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. 
> 
> I do own the slightly (un)original idea that is being used. And am willing to take name suggestions of both male and female for those that Lucy could possibly be hooked up with.
> 
> And yes, all chapters are between 500 to 5000 words. This is a small challenge to myself... sort of?

Lucy looked down at her cell phone, bottom lip between her teeth. Her eyes shifting to the small card Mirajane gave her last night after their study group at the college library. She knew the woman was only looking out for her. And that it was about time she put herself back out there into the dating pool. But, frankly,  Lucy was terrified. It had been two years since she had dated. 

And for the life of her, a blind dating service was not how she figured she'd get back into the whole dating scene. Then again, apparently, it was not that she lacked interested people. Male and female. Since thanks to her last beau, she had come to like both men and women as a partner. 

At the thought of her high school sweetheart and fiancee, she pressed her eyes shut to fight off the wave of pain that still popped up at thinking of him. Not having realized that he was a manipulative ass. He had played her all because she had believed she loved him. And it was all her father's idea to tie their two families together.

Sighing as she forced the pain away, Lucy went back to looking between her cell and the card again. It couldn't hurt to try. And the success rate was supposedly very accurate in their matching based on how their questions were answered. It just bothered her that she had to do it by phone, instead of via the internet like all the other dating services.

Then again Mirajane had never steered her wrong. The sweet woman, while a chronic matchmaker, was honest and helpful to a fault. Though scary as fuck when she was mad. 

_ “I guess it is now or never,” _ she thought to herself and dialed the number on the card under the company's name, ‘Dial 1’.

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is rather shocked and confused. And while sitting in her mythologies Class, her mind is anywhere but there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**** Sitting in her mythologies class, Lucy tapped her pencil rapidly off her notepad. Only half her attention focused on what her professor was talking about. They were currently covering the Greek Gods. Which ironically had brought her back to what she had done this morning.  Calling a blind date service. 

 

Which, she was going to question their legitimacy because she never heard of one only asking five fucking questions. Though it had been funny that when her call had been answered by the third ring, the guys answered saying  _ ‘Cupid speaking, how may I help you find your true love's match!’ _ talk about cheesy to the max. 

 

Lifting her pencil to her lips, she began to chew on the eraser. Worrying it between her teeth instead of her bottom lip. Which ea liberally coated in balm thanks to Erza after she split it again from chewing it again in a small panic attack. 

 

“Miss Heartfilia, care to answer who the goddess Aphrodite is married too?” her professor called out, startling her. 

 

Flushing a faint pink as she gave a timid smile to the man. She spoke up, “Hephaestus, the Greek God of fires and forges.”

 

Her eyes met her professors, who smiled and nodded. Relaxing a bit back into her chair Lucy was glad she'd always been a mythology nut, on top of her main love, Astronomy.  The two almost synonymous with each other. And her love it all came from her late mother. Sighing, Lucy did her best to focus her attention on the rest of the lecture. 

 

_**TBC** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more progression for poor Lucy as she has a girl's night and the talks turn to... dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**** The phone call had come while she was having girl time in the dorm. They'd all been giving each other pedi and manicures. Talking about this or that in the local who is who, and who was dating who. Topics Lucy liked to avoid with a passion but didn’t have the heart to ask her friends to not discuss it around her. 

 

So, now with them all staring at her as she had her cell phone on speaker phone instead of pressed to her ear. Feeling nervous, she listened to  _ ‘cupid _ ’ as he said they had several potential matches. Which had a soft squeal coming from Mirajane. Causing Lucy to narrow her brown eyes in warning to her friend. Making Mirajane press fisted hands against her mouth.

 

“Miss Lucy? When would you like to receive the number of your first potential true love match numbers’” cupid asked. 

 

They way her friends were eyeballing her had Lucy ready to run out of the room.  But she knew that would serve no purpose. They'd chase her down and badger her until she gave in. And with Mirajane as the ringleader, there would be no escape. 

 

“I, uh, tonight?” she said, hating the hesitation in her voice. 

 

“You do know that I can send your information to the guy or gal, and they can contact you? Would that be preferable?” cupid asked. 

 

Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, Lucy began to worry it again. Just to have Erza smack her arm hard enough to make her yelp in pain as the area turned red and stung. 

 

“Yes, please,” she answered the guy. 

 

A soft chuckle came from the speaker before the guy, cupid, spoke, “Okay, sometime tomorrow you will either receive a call or text from your first match. And, Miss Lucy, just to be honest with you, never have I ever seen anyone have so many potential red strings. You are a rare soul, who is kind, loving, and selfless to be blessed.”

 

There was a click and then the line went dead, leaving Lucy feeling confused by what he could mean. Having so many potential matches. Of course l, Lucy didn't see herself as anything special. Taking the time to be friendly and kind to everyone. It was just how her mama had been. And she strived to be like her mother.

 

“Lucy, what was that about?” Levy asked.

 

Looking at her blue haired friend reality came crashing down around her. They all heard the conversation she'd just had. And  now she’s be paying the piper by answering their questions. Why couldn't they have called later. Giving a small smile in defeat Lucy quickly thought how to explain this to them. Just to have Mirajane come to her rescue, or was it her demise? She wasn’t sure.    
  
  


**TBC**


End file.
